tsukiprofandomcom-20200215-history
Ren Munakata/Image Gallery
Official Art= Ren 2015 profile.png|2015 setting profile Munakata Ren.jpg|Official smartphone Wallpaper Ren twitter icon.jpg|Official Twitter icon Tsukipro festa harajuku cover.jpeg|Tsukipro Festa Harajuku Alive harajuku fest file.jpg|Tsukipro Festa Harajuku (ALIVE bonus file) Ren profile 2017.png|2016/17 casual profile Nakano live cover.jpeg|TSUKIPRO LIVE 2016 in NAKANO DVD cover Ren stage profile.png|2017/18 stage profile ALP cover.jpg|A.L.P ALIVE PARTY 2017 SUMMER DVD cover Soara visual 2017.jpg|SOARA 2018/19 setting Ren 2018 profile.png|2018/19 casual profile Tsukipro ss anthology cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO SS Anthology cover Soara guild.jpeg|SOARA 2018 AGF setting profile Machine soara 3.jpeg|2018 AGF setting profile Summer carnival cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO LIVE 2018 SUMMER CARNIVAL Soara 2019 visual.jpg|SOARA 2019 setting Soara 2019 2.jpg|2019 setting profile Ren 2019 profile.png|2019 stage profile Kagura ren.jpeg|2019 AGF setting profile Soara pieno 2.jpeg|2019 Harajuku shop profile Soara pieno all.jpeg|SOARA 2019 Harajuku shop profile |-| Album Covers= Side s 1 cropped.png|ALIVE Side: S Vol.1 Side s 2 cropped.png|ALIVE Side: S Vol.2 Side s 3 cropped.png|ALIVE Side: S Vol.3 Side s 4 cropped.png|ALIVE Side: S Vol.4 Sotsugyou cropped.png|Sotsugyou - Tabidatsu Kimi ni - SOARA Kachofugetsu Hana.jpg|AI NO HANA SOARA Kachofugetsu Tori.jpg|LAPIS BLUE Natsu no hikari cropped.png|Natsu no Hikari Soyokaze cropped.png|Soyokaze no Uta Mikazuki cropped.png|Mikazuki Fantasy SOARA Wonder Wand.jpg|Wonder Wand X LIED 4.jpg|X Lied Vol.4 REN・NOZOMU X MAMORU Aliel cropped.png|エリアル -ALIEL- Ano hi cover.jpeg|Ano Hi、Bokura wa Soara rs vol 2 cover cropped.png|vol.2 Soshi & Ren & Nozomu Soara rs 3 cover cropped.png|vol.3 SOARA Soara rs drcd cover cropped.png|RE:START no Sono Saki e Soara rs 5 cover cropped.png|vol.5 Sora & Ren & Nozomu Nichijou 2 cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO Nichijou Kobanashi Shū Yaminabe Drama ② Starry sky crop cover.jpg|Natsu no Hoshizora no Monogatari　-Starry sky collection- Soara rs vol 6 cover crop.png|vol.6 SOARA Soara club cover crop.png|CLUB♣ Alive movie song cover.jpg|ALIVE THE MOVIE SONG COLLECTION　－Sā、Ongaku o Hajimeyou！－ Ivesta kagura cd cover.png|TSUKIHANA KAGURA Seiran no sora cover.jpg|Seiran no Sora |-| Anime= Ren anime profile 2.png|2017 anime profile Ren anime profile.png|2017 anime reference sheet Tsukipro the Animation 1.jpg|TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION promo poster ProAni.jpg|PROANI details poster ProAni SOARA Teaser art.jpg|SOARA promo poster Ren Icon.jpg|Official anime SNS Icon SOARA sports day.jpg|SOARA representing team red at the sports day Ren cheer.jpg|Ren during the cheerleading event Cheer.jpg|The second red team cheer squad Episode 6 end card.jpg|Episode 6 end card Preview 7.jpg|Ren and Nozomu reporting for the variety show SOARA_4.jpg|Ren and Nozomu on the variety show 12 OP 4.jpg|ALIVE recapping the events leading up to the concert Final episode end card.jpg|Episode 13 end card Vol 5 soara cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION Volume 5 cover (SOARA ver.) Vol 7 alive cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION Volume 7 cover (ALIVE ver.) |-| Manga= Manga countdown ren.png|Ren countdown illustration Proani manga countdown.jpg|Countdown illustration compilation Proani manga illust.jpg|Ouka Ranman color cover page Friend manga cover.jpg|FRIEND color cover page Friend pv 5.jpeg|FRIEND preview page Friend pv 2.jpeg|FRIEND preview page Friend pv 3.jpeg|FRIEND preview page Start line manga cover.jpeg|Start Line Boys, Be Mighty color cover page Start line pv 2.jpeg|Start Line Boys, Be Mighty preview page Start line pv 3.jpeg|Start Line Boys, Be Mighty preview page Start line pv 4.jpeg|Start Line Boys, Be Mighty preview page Start line pv 5.jpeg|Start Line Boys, Be Mighty preview page Mirai e manga cover.jpeg|Mirai e no Okurimono cover page Mirai e pv 1.jpeg|Mirai e no Okurimono preview page Mirai e pv 1.jpeg|Mirai e no Okurimono preview page Hidamari ni saku pv.jpeg|Hidamari ni Saku preview page |-| Movie= Let it be website visual.jpg|LET IT BE visual Let it be movie poster.jpg|LET IT BE poster Let it be tohiro cover.jpeg|LET IT BE poster (Tohiro ver.) Let it be profiles.jpeg|LET IT BE profiles Let it be tohiro profiles.jpeg|LET IT BE profiles (Tohiro ver.) |-| Stage Plays= Sqs ep 4 ren.png|S.Q.S Episode 4 TSUKINO EMPIRE2 -Beginning of the World- profile Ivesta ep 2 ren.png|IVESTA Episode 2 TSUKIHANA KAGURA～Ao to Midori no Monogatari～ profile Ivesta kagura visual.png|Episode 2 poster |-| TSUKINO PARADISE= Tsukipara proani login.jpg|Ren on the TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION commemoration login screen SOARA TsukiPara.png|SOARA TSUKIPARA profile Tutorial 12.PNG|Ren in the SOARA tutorial gasha Rsz dorm.jpg|Ren in the Tsukino Dorms Aoi sora ren.png|Aoi Sora card Tobidase ren.png|Tobidase！Seishun card Seitou ren.png|Seitouha Bishounen Kuroushyou ren.png|Kuroushyou Tsune Norihito Idolized summer ren.jpg|Summer Memories card (idolized ver.) Idolized aliel ren.png|エリアル -ALIEL- card (idolized ver.) Agf ren.png|Formal Coordi card Fantasy ren.png|ALIVE FANTASY card Wanderful ren.jpg|Wanderful card (unidolized ver.) Idolized wan ren.jpg|Wanderful card (idolized ver.) 1st anni ren.jpg|1st Anniversary☆ card Soara kacho banner.PNG|Ren on the banner of the KACHOFUGETSU SOARA ver. gasha Ren kacho idolized.png|KACHOFUGETSU card (idolized ver.) Ren bday 3.png|BIRTHDAY2018 card Ren bday 4.png|Birthday2018 card (unidolized ver.) June bday gasha banner.PNG|Ren on the banner of the JUNE HAPPY BIRTHDAY! gasha Ren bday 4.png|Birthday2018 card (unidolized ver.) Ren bday idolized.png|Birthday2018 card (idolized ver.) Summer carnival ren.png|SUMMER CARNIVAL card (unidolized ver.) Fantasia ren.png|TSUKINO FANTASIA card (gasha ver.) Fantasia alive event banner.png|Ren on the banner of the TSUKINO FANTASIA～Aozora to Daichi no Shou～ event Fantasia ren reward.png|TSUKINO FANTASIA card (reward ver.) World festa ren.png|World Festa card (unidolized ver.) World festa ren idolized.png|World Festa card (idolized ver.) Origin ren awakened.png|ORIGIN (idolized ver.) Omiseyasan ren.png|ALIVE no Omiseyasan card New years ren.png|TSUKIPRO Shinshun card Chocolatier ren.png|Mahou no Chocolatier card (unidolized ver.) Chocolatier ren idolized.png|Mahou no Chocolatier card (idolized ver.) Youchien ren.png|ALIVE Youchien card Empire ren.png|TSUKINO EMPIRE card (unidolized ver.) Empire ren idolized.png|TSUKINO EMPIRE card (idolized ver.) 2nd anni ren.png|2nd Anniversary★ (unidolized ver.) 2nd anni ren idolized.png|2nd Anniversary★ (idolized ver.) Starry ren.png|Starry card (unidolized ver.) Starry ren idolized.png|Starry card (idolized ver.) Ren 2019 bday gasha banner.png|Ren on the banner of the Munakata Ren-kun HAPPY BIRTHDAY! gasha Bday 2019 ren.png|Birthday2019 card (unidolized ver.) Bday 2019 ren idolized.png|Birthday2019 card (idolized ver.) Anihallo ren.png|Animal Halloween card (unidolized ver.) Anihallo ren idolized.png|Animal Halloween card (idolized ver.) Fairy ren.png|Fairy card (unidolized ver.) Fairy ren idolized.png|Fairy card (idolized ver.) Category:Ren Munakata Category:Image Gallery